


Insoliti compiti di Astronomia

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Deuce cominciò a sospettare qualcosa quando Ace gli offrì un muffin ricoperto di crema morbida e rosa. Si allontanò un poco da lui, guardandolo con attenzione.-Questo- questo è un appuntamento per studiare Astronomia, vero?Ace sorrise con il proprio miglior sorriso.-Deuce-kun, ovviamente! Per chi mi hai preso? Ti direi mai una bugia?
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Insoliti compiti di Astronomia

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Twisted Wonderland  
> *Prompt: 21. Guardare le stelle  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Deuce Spade, Ace Trappola / AceDeuce

  
  
  
  
Deuce cominciò a sospettare qualcosa quando Ace gli offrì un muffin ricoperto di crema morbida e rosa. Si allontanò un poco da lui, guardandolo con attenzione.  
-Questo- questo è un appuntamento per studiare Astronomia, vero?  
Ace sorrise con il proprio miglior sorriso.  
-Deuce-kun, ovviamente! Per chi mi hai preso? Ti direi mai una bugia?  
Il ragazzo con il segno delle picche sotto l’occhio adocchiò veloce la coperta su cui erano seduti, il cestino pieno di vettovaglie e bibite, persino la candela profumata che Ace aveva piazzato in un angolo.  
Conservò i propri dubbi e fissò il dolce ancora nelle mani di lui, mentre il telescopio giaceva ignorato a pochi metri davanti a loro, vicino al muretto del balcone.  
-Non so. Mi sembra tutto un po’ strano…  
Ace frenò brutalmente il rossore sulle sue guance e il bagliore dei suoi occhi, prima che fosse troppo tardi – prima che Deuce comprendesse che forse, forse tutto quello avesse una specifica ragione, e se ne andasse di conseguenza urlandogli contro qualcosa di stupido.  
Gli riservò un’occhiataccia studiata, quasi offesa.  
-Secondo te non avrei trovato una scusa migliore? O un luogo migliore?  
La terrazza di Heartslabyul fu a conti fatti un’ottima motivazione, benché l’angolino dove si erano messi fosse molto riservato e lontano da qualsiasi entrata o uscita. E i tre incantesimi di protezione che Ace aveva studiato solo e soltanto per l’occasione.  
Ma almeno Deuce tornò a sorridere e prese il dolcetto dalle sue dita.  
Ace lo guardò quindi mangiare con molta soddisfazione, così come si premurò di pulirgli la macchia di glassa sopra la guancia. Gli bastava quello per essere felice: Deuce tutto per sé.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che, per una volta, applicarsi diligentemente nelle materie scolastiche come voleva il loro Capo Dormitorio avrebbe portato cose così tanto piacevoli.  



End file.
